From Warrior Princess to Prom Queen
by The Safire Warrior
Summary: This is an uber story. Basically about what the title says, the Xena gang goes highschool (I know it sounds cheesy... It's my 1st fic)
1. Fallin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Xena... Xena... Come out come out wherever you are", purred Callisto eerily.

"Oh Xena I know you're out here, I can smell you. I have something you want, now stop being a tease and come out and play", she laughed wickedly.

"No Xena don't do it! It's a trick!", called Gabrielle helplessly.

Gabrielle looked down suddenly regretting disobeying Xena's orders to stay put. She couldn't help it, she hated Callisto with a deep passion. Now look where it had gotten her, hanging from a huge tree with only a rope to sustain her, a rope that was about to be lit on fire no less.

Xena poked her head out of the bushes only to see where Gabrielle was being hung. Her eyebrow raised pointedly. She knew Gabrielle wouldn't have listened. She wasn't disappointed like her old self would have been, just a little mad.

Xena knew however that she couldn't stay mad at the young bard...for at least as long as a week. She knew Gabrielle did what she thought was right and Xena couldn't blame her. She too felt the same way Gabrielle had, but still there was no point in coming only to get yourself stuck in a tree.

"Xena, I'm not waiting any longer!", Callisto screamed out. "Hmm... Xena this isn't your style, your not known for hiding from your enemies", Callisto said while looking at Gabrielle. _'What have you got cooking'_, she asked herself.

Callisto then started to look around. She didn't see any rocks that could easily fall on her head if she wasn't careful like so many careless times before.

"Oh well Xena, no matter... Your loss", Callisto finished and smiled wickedly. She grabbed a torch and proceeded to burn the rope. The fire was just about to touch the rope when all of a sudden a loud whooshing sound came out of nowhere.

Callisto looked around for Xena's most powerful weapon, the chakram. As it zinged from tree to tree Callisto laughed evilly.

"Oh Xena you know just as well as I that I can catch your precious little toy", she remarked.

"Oh yeah? Catch this!", Xena yelled as she kicked Callisto from behind sending her sailing into a tree.

Callisto rose quickly and looked at Xena evilly. "Don't do that... it's not nice."

Xena smiled, "Sorry I guess my Mother forgot to teach me some manners", she than proceeded to pull out her sword.

"Xena, you don't know how I've missed this", Callisto chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's been too long", Xena smirked and twirled her sword.

Callisto then flipped over Xena and lit Gabrielle's rope.

"Xena hurry!", cried Gabrielle trying unsuccessfully to blow out the fire.

Xena looked behind at Gabrielle. "Don't worry Gabrielle I'm coming!", she yelled reassuringly and turned her attention back to her foe.

Callisto screeched loudly and ran at Xena with a sword in her hand. Xena blocked the blow with her own sword and the two began to fight.

Gabrielle looked down worriedly. "By the gods don't let me die!"she replied hearing creaking in the branches. She looked to another tree where a hooded man was perched with a black bow and arrow. Gabrielle had to warn Xena and fast.

"Xena!", she called out but as she did so the rope busted and Gabrielle started to fall.

Xena looked to Gabrielle with fear. "Gabrielle I'm com-", Xena let out but was suddenly stricken with an arrow through her heart. She had heard it but with her mind focused on Gabrielle it was too late to react.

"Xe-", Gabrielle uttered before she hit the ground.

"Gabrie-", Xena wheezed as everything got dark around her.

"You see Xena I win, I always win!", laughed Callisto as she brought her sword down into Xena.


	2. The Ride Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"BEEEP!", the alarm clock rang, waking up the young figure in bed.

"Man morning already? It felt like just 5 minutes ago I went to sleep!", Lena said sleepily. "What a crazy dream", she said and shook her head slightly.

She looked down and smiled as her faithful cream colored Chihuahua came running through the door. "Morning Argo", she greeted brightly. Argo jumped on the bed and licked at her masters face. Lena laughed and got out of bed.

It was around 6:30. Lena hated getting up in the morning for school when she was exhausted. She usually had no trouble getting up, in fact most of the time she rose with the sun.

"I better call Elle", she said knowing that Gabriella, her best friend, on the other hand did have trouble waking up, tired or not.

"Elle?", Lena asked when she heard a sleepy voice answer.

"I'm here, barely, but I'm here", Elle said and laughed. "What's up Lena?", she asked getting up.

"Obviously not you a moment ago", Lena smirked.

"Come on Lena you know how I am... even an alarm clock can't get me up!", Elle scolded playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you all too well. I'm gonna' go and get ready, I'll pick you and Everence up in about 30 minutes, cool?", Lena asked getting out her school clothes.

"Yeah cool, I'll see ya later", Elle said and hung up.

About 25 minutes had passed and Lena was smoothing out her long dark hair. She put on the finishing touches on her make-up and smiled. She hated when Elle did her make-up, she did things that made her look like a Greek goddess...perhaps tramp? She turned and looked at the clock it was already going to be 7:00.

"Whoa!", she cried. She got her things and drove off to Elle's house. Elle was waiting for her on the porch.

"Wow I didn't actually have to honk 5 thousand times today?", Lena asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny!", Elle said in mock laughter.

Lena smirked at her best friend and shook her head. She then drove over to her friend Everence's house. She honked once and out came a young girl with long curly brown hair, who in reality kind of resembled Lena. She got into Lena's jeep and smiled.

"Good Morning girls", Everence greeted.

"Morning Evie", the girls returned.

"So Evie, how was that hot date Friday night?", Lena asked slyly.

"That Ms. Angelena Prince is not any of your business!", Evie returned laughing.

"Well Ms. Gabriella Bard wants to know because it is her business! I'm the one who set you up with him!", Elle smiled and turned to look at her.

Evie laughed. She loved her two new best friends. When she first started Athenian High School about 4 months ago she felt like a complete outcast. It felt as if no one cared if Everence Rome lived or died, but Lena and Elle took her under their wings no questions asked.

"Fine you want to know?", Evie looked at both of them. Both girls nodded their heads yes.

"It was... Amazing! Virgil was a true gentleman", said Evie dreamily.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled, she knew they would hit it off great.

"Well that's a relief... I'm glad you guys hit it off so well!", Elle said getting a brush out of her purse, smiling inwardly at her great matchmaking.

"Yeah I told him to call me next Friday and we would do something!", Evie said excitedly.

Elle smiled at Lena and started to brush out her long blond hair. She knew they would get along just fine.


	3. Love Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lena pulled into the school parking lot and turned off her jeep. The girls then got off and walked up the stairs to the school.

"Good morning ladies", said their high school principal Mr. Cronos.

"Morning Charlie", Lena whispered.

"What was that Ms.Prince?", Mr. Cronos turned and asked.

"Oh nothing Sir, I was just looking at that motorcycle over there and just couldn't help but say whata' Harley!", Lena smiled sweetly.

Elle and Evie laughed and Mr. Cronos walked into his office.

"You are such a goofball!", Elle laughed.

"Hey beautiful", a sweet, yet sly voice said coming from behind Lena.

"Aaron how many times do I have to tell you about those names! How would you like it if I called you... 'Love kitten' in front of the football team?", Lena asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh... I'd love it!", Aaron replied smiling seductively.

"Well I wouldn't! There will never be a chance for us again... You know that... I can't go back to that life again", Lena said looking down regretfully.

Aaron looked at her a little hurt, but quickly hid it hoping no one would think of him as a wimp. After all he was a stud and a bad boy, no woman could resist that!... except for Lena. But at one time he had her, and he blew it... But he could never be what she wanted him to be, so why was he still after her? _'I got a thing for her_', he thought to himself.

"Old habits die hard", he said forgetting he was around people.

"What?", they all asked him.

"Oh... nothing, never mind", Aaron replied a little embarrassed.

"Hey Elle!", said a voice behind Aaron.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Hi Jax", she said boringly.

Jax clumsily walked over to Elle with a big toothy grin. He was cute, but his dopiness didn't really allow people to see that.

"So what are you doing later?", Jax asked nervously.

"Something without you", Elle replied.

"Oh good because I was um thinking-", Jax stopped at her reply. "Oh I see. Hey no big deal, there's always some other time", Jax answered sadly.

The first bell rang indicating that homeroom was about to begin. Aaron and Jax went one way while Lena, Elle, and Evie went another.

"Why are you so hard on the guy?", Lena asked remembering the look on Jax's face.

"I should ask you the same thing!", Elle retorted.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mean to Jax and when I am he deserves it!", Lena smirked.

"I'm not talking about Jax. Lena, I'm talking about Aaron", Elle looked at her friend.

"I'm mean to him because he deserves it. You know why I don't like him! He was and will always be bad for me. You of all people should know that!... and plus Mother doesn't like him one bit", Lena said with a far away look.

"Yeah I know... but it seems like he's changed... a little", replied Elle watching as people passed by. Lena looked at her friend strangely.

"Okay, okay sorry!",Elle let up sheepishly.

Lena shook her head in satisfaction knowing that she'd made her point.

Elle looked at her friend and smiled. "Whatever!", she saidrolling her eyes.

"What was that Ms. Bard?", Lena mocked.

"Oh I was saying that we BETTER get to class", Elle smirked.

"That's what I thought you said", Lena smiled and both girls laughed all the way to class.


	4. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Penny for your thoughts?", Elle asked Lena noticing that she was daydreaming.

"Hmm... my thoughts aren't even worth pennies", Lena looked back and smiled.

Elle put a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena, what's up?",she askedlooking at her best friend worriedly.

Lena looked up at her friend and smiled, "You can read me like a book can't you?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to, that's how best friends are!", Elle replied and smiled.

"No kidding,", Lena laughed.

"Is this about Hunter?", Elle asked curiously, motioning to a big toned guy with honey colored hair.

"No... me and Hunter are a thing of the past. He's more like um... my big brother", Lena replied lying.

"Let me get this straight, you and the big guy dated for 2 years, you were one of Athenian High's best couples... and now he's like a big brother to you!... Ewww!", Elle replied repulsed.

Lena laughed. "Elle we both knew it didn't feel right", Lena said looking down. _'Or at least I thought so',_shethought.

"Everything just doesn't fit... at least not now anyway, maybe someday down the road we'll reconsider. Besides I think he's got Serena to keep him company now", Lena said quietly, motioning to where a pretty girl with long dark hair was laughing and flirting with Hunter.

Lena looked down a bit hurt but pulled herself together and told herself that was the way it should be... it had to be.

She honestly did love Hunter but like Aaron was bad for her she was bad for Hunter. Lena came from the wrong side of the tracks and Hunter needed someone who would give out a good impression... incase he ever became president, which in Hunters case would probably happen.

She had to leave Hunter not just because it would be better for him but because somehow she felt like she didn't deserve his love.

"Lena, it's time to go to lunch", Elle said pulling Lena out of her thoughts.

Lena looked up only to see Hunter smiling at her. She struggled hard to put up a big smile, what she produced however was much smaller.

_'Oh well', _she thought, _'It will have to do.' _They looked at each other for a while until Lena could handle no more of it.

"I can't deal with all of this now!", she whispered to herself.

"Lena are you coming!", Elle asked impatiently wanting to get to lunch.

"Yeah... yeah I'm coming", replied Lena gratefully. She quickly waved bye to Hunter and followed her hungry friend.


	5. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The girls stood in line for what seemed like forever. Lena wasn't much of an eater, but her friendsure was. Sometimes she wondered where Elle put it. Elle was nowhere near fat, she was practically a tooth pick.

Lena supposed she wasn't fat herself, but she was definatley not a tooth pick. She was of average size, but her hight was unbelievable. She was 6'0 and only a senior in high school! She always felt funny standing next to Elle, but heck anyone did she was only 5'2!

"Ready Lena?", asked Elle picking up her tray.

"Yeah let's go find a seat", Lena replied looking around.

They came across a table where all their friends were seated.

"Hey chicka's!", said Love, one of their friends.

"Hi Love!", said Elle excitedly. "Where the heck have you been!",she asked hugging her friend.

"With my parents on a trip to Aspen!", Love answered and rolled her eyes.

"I thought trips like that were supposed to be... uh... fun?", Lena asked confused as she sat down at the table.

"Well not if you're with your parents! Believe me it's real bummersville!", Love said and smiled while taking a blond ringlet out of her face.

"So if you went on a trip with your parents, how come Aaron didn't go?", Lena asked looking at a table where Aaron was sitting.

"Oooooh! He is such a loser!... He bailed and told Mom and Dad that he couldn't go because he had a major test the next day. The little weasel took the easy way out!", Love said seething.

Lena laughed at her friend. Love Olympian was an all around good person, a little dingy... okay maybe a little too much, but that's what gave her character. She was so much different from Aaron, they all were.

Love and Aaron weren't the only children in the Olympian family. There was also Athene, Diana, and Henry, who were all much older and had a life of their own. Love and Aaron were the only ones still in high school and what seemed to be their parents favorites.

"Hey Lena you gonna' finish that?", Elle asked with a mouthful of food motioning to Lena's hamburger.

"You know you should really slow down kid, you might get a stomachache... wouldn't want that to happen now would we?", said a dark childish voice behind Elle.

"What do ya' want Calista?", Lena asked darkly looking at her worst enemy.

"Oh not much just came to chit chat", Calista replied sugar smiling at Lena.

"Well then go 'chit chat' with someone who cares", Lena threatened.

"Oh but you're so much fun to talk to Lena. We have so much to catch up on", Calista smirked.

"Go away Calista, I don't feel like dealing with you today!", replied Lena practically screaming.

Calista figured Lena was right. She too didn't quite feel in the mood today. "Well I see how it is and I suppose that concludes our discussion. No problem then. Kiss-kiss Lena", she said and walked away.

Lena rolled her eyes. She could feel her stomach twist in anger and hate towards the annoying blonde who rudely interrupted their lunch. She knew it was bad to let Calista get to her so she just decided to give up and try to make things brighter.

"Let's just finish and get to class", she said nodding towards Elle.

Elle smiled at Lena quickly and continued to try and swallow her hamburger whole for fear of it running away.


	6. At Mothers Diner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 6**

The group was in their last hour silently hoping the bell would ring and they could be freed from their educational prison.

Lena was getting really disgusted with the way Serena was basically throwing herself at Hunter, and to top that off Aaron would not stop gaping at her! She really hated to admit it but sometimes school really sucked!

Elle quickly noticed her best friends discomfort and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Lena looked at Elle and smiled. _'Where would I be without you?',_ she thought to herself.

"Elle thanks for always being my best friend", Lena said as the bell rang.

Elle got up and hugged Lena. "No problem, that's what I'm here for!... Thanks for always being my best friend too", the young girl finished smiling and getting her things together.

"Awww! Well isn't that a loving picture!", Calista said sarcastically behind them.

"Oh Calista shove it up your-", Lena started, but was quickly cut off by the calling of her name.

"Lena, Elle, are you ready to go?", Evie asked looking darkly at Calista.

Lena laughed bitterly at Calista. "Yeah we're ready", she replied giving Calista an evil glare as she motioned her friends out the door.

The three girls walked out to Lena's jeep hoping for no more interruptions.

"What is that blond psychopaths problem!", Evie asked thinking about what went on with Calista.

"She's an evil, ugly, no good, daughter of a -", Elle sputtered.

"Gabriella!", Lena cut in laughingly before her friend could finish her sentence.

"She loves getting on my nerves", Lena started, filling Evie in on why Calista was the way she was.

"She knows which buttons to push and when to push them... and all because I accidentally ran over her stupid DOG! I guess her dog soon died after that. Sure I felt bad and I apologized, but then she went all crazy on me and it's never been the same", Lena rolled her eyes at the image of Calista.

"I know I shouldn't be so careless around her... but all that's gonna' change soon", Lenafinished, pulling into her Mother's diner and a local hot spot among the teens.

"Hey Mom", Lena said kissing her mother Irene on the cheek.

"Hello little one, how was school?", she asked taking up an order.

"All right I guess, same as any other day", Lena answered while waving to her friend Leah-Mae, a foreign exchange student from China.

"Oh hello Gabriella. Hello Everence my dear! My you girls get prettier every time I see you!", Irene complimented.

"Thanks Mrs. Prince", Evie said blushing slightly.

"Oh Eve you don't have to call me that... It makes me sound OLD", Irene stated as if the word "Old" had stung her like a bee.

"I know, I'm sorry Irene", Evie said sitting down next to Elle.

"Lena why don't you go get me more menu's from the back", Irene said to her daughter.

"Okay Mom", Lena said getting up, but not before she saw who walked inside the diner. It was Hunter with his arm around Serena's shoulder.

Lena looked over to Elle and smiled sadly. She then retreated to the back.

Hunter went over to where Irene and the girls were.

Lena got the menu's and watched as Hunter hugged her mother tightly.

"Hey Mom... I mean Irene", he corrected embarrassedly forgetting that he wasn't with Lena anymore.

Irene laughed lightly at the young handsome man. "It's okay Hunter you can still call me Mom."

Hunter smiled and watched as Lena handed the menu's to Irene and sat down next to Elle. She smiled at him politely and his heart melted. He looked over to Serena who was staring Lena down viciously and sighed. _'This was going to be hard'_, he thought to himself.


	7. Nobody Understands

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Come on Hunter let's eat I'm starting to get hungry!", Serena said impatiently.

Irene looked down to her daughter, silently asking her not to make a scene. Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow and pursed her lips. She decided it wouldn't be worth it anyway to make a scene and told her mother with her eyes that she wouldn't do anything drastic. She then smiled and rose,

"Right this way", she said and led them to a table.

"Do you know what you guys want or do you need sometime to decide?", Lena asked slightly impatient and ready to throw up by the way Serena was playing with Hunters hair.

"Um... I think we'll start off with one vanilla milkshake and two straws, right Huntsie?", Serena asked sweetly.

Hunter gulped down hard at the mention of the name and looked crazily over to Serena. Lena bit her lip and tried as hard as she could not to giggle in front of Hunter.

"One vanilla shake... with two straws commin' up", she said smirking her way back to the kitchen.

"They're making me sick", Elle exclaimed looking over at the one sided couple.

"Tell me about it... but what can we do about it?", Lena asked not really caring while she made the shake.

"The question is... What can YOU do about it?", Ellesaid smirking at Lena.

"What are you talking about shorty?", Lena asked laughing at Elle's expression of her "short" comment.

"Well-", Elle started.

"What she ment was that you need to get your butt back with him! You know you LOVE him!", Evie finished laughing.

"I told you I don't love him anymore!", Lena lied turning away from her friends slightly.

"Lena you don't have to lie... It's okay to still like Hunter. He's a great and extremely handsome guy, and you're a beautiful, talented, not to mention lethal girl", Elle smirked at her and Evie giggled. "You guys were practically made for each other!", she finished trying to reassure Lena.

"You guys just don't get it!", Lena said storming out of the diner and walking out to the back.

"I don't need all of this in my life right now!", she said out loud.

Besides being the things Elle kindly said about her she also had sharp senses, so when she heard the door behind her shut quietly with the following of semi-light footsteps she decided not to over react at her friends "help."

"Elle I said I don't want to talk about it!", Lena said not turning around.

"I'm sure she doesn't either... but I do", said a voice behind her that definitely wasn't Elle's.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Lena was shocked. _'What was he doing here?',_ she thought to herself wildly. She turned around slowly to ask him the same question out loud.

He looked at her with a slightly goofy grin. She had to smiled too, it was too hard to resist.

"Hi", he said walking towards her little by little.

"What are you doing out here Hunt?", she asked getting serious once again.

"Look don't get mad but...", he trailed off.

"Yes?", Lena asked impatiently awaiting his answer.

"Well, I sort of over heard your... conversation. I-"

"WHAT!", Lena asked furiously.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and-", Hunter started once again... only to get cut off by Lena once again.

"You heard our conversation?", Lena asked eyebrow pointed highly.

"Yeah I, well I didn't mean to it just sort of happened!", Hunter replied with a slightly embarrassed and apologetic smile.

Lena calmed down a bit and smiled lightly in return. "It's all right. I mean I know you didn't _mean_ to _accidentally_ over hear our conversation",she said sarcastically.

"Give me a break Lena! Why didn't you tell me?", Hunter asked suddenly getting serious.

"Tell you what?", she asked looking away as if she hadn't a clue in the world as to what he was talking about.

"Tell me that you had any sort of feelings for me... at all", replied Hunter gently touching her arm and turning her around to face him.

"I don't! I think we are much better off as friends... wouldn't you agree?", Lena looked at Hunter and then suddenly thought of Serena.

Hunter paused for a minute. "I... I'm not sure I do", he said staring at her deeply.

"What do you mean you're not sure?", Lena asked not really sure herself about Hunter's answer.

Hunter shook his head a little and gently bent down to look into her mysterious sapphire eyes. He had hoped that what his heart was telling him to do was right, because he sure didn't feel like getting his lights punched out by the beautiful dark haired girl standing only inches away from him.

He slowly started to close the space between them. Their lips were softly about to meet when all of a sudden the back door slammed open and a very mad looking Serena walked out.

"Hunter, Where on earth have you been!... and _who_ have you been talking to?", she asked looking around.

Hunter looked at her a little strangely. Ashamed he pointed his finger to his conversational partner in crime, although when he turned around Lena was no where in sight.

Hunter blinked both in shock and surprise. He decided to make an excuse, feeling he didn't really need all the drama at the moment.

"Um... I wasn't talking to anyone Serena. I just needed some fresh air", he finished knowing that she had bought it.

"Oh, well you really should have told me Hunter. You know how worried I can get!", she scolded lightly.

"I know, I know! Let's just get back inside", he said and led Serena back inside the diner pausing quickly to see if Lena was still out there somewhere.

_'How does she do that?_', he questioned himself silently before retreating back inside the diner.


	9. Old Haunts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Lena sighed quietly and took a sip from her coffee mug. She was seated at a cafe' a couple of blocks away from her mother's diner. She needed to think, and when she thought she needed to be alone. That ment no Elle, Evie, and especially no Hunter.

"I didn't expect to ever see you here again my dear", a dark, yet very smooth voice said behind her.

Lena rolled her eyes and smirked. "What do you want Aaron?"

"Why, I simply wanted to know why my favorite butt kicking babe was sitting here all alone looking like a sad and lost pup", he said making a slightly sad face.

"I mean I haven't seen you here since well... you and me... me and you, well since we were close." He finished, moving towards the other side of her booth. "May I sit?", he asked about to sit down.

"No... you have legs... use them!", Lena replied with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

"Very funny", he retorted as he shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Hmmm... _I_ thought so", she smirked and motioned for him to sit.

"So what are you really doing here?", Aaron asked her seriously.

"I just needed to get away", Lena said sighing slightly.

"Away from what?", he asked confused.

"From everything!... and especially everyone!", she replied looking directly at him.

"Hey, hey now, calm down! Stop trying to bite my head off will ya!", Aaron said defensively.

Lena gave him a small smirk and backed off a bit.

"Angelena... let me help huh? What's going on?... Come on you know you can trust me", Aaron smiled reaching for her hands.

Lena backed away quickly and looked at him evilly. "Why should I trust you? After all you've done!... I don't think so!", she said as she started to get up and walk away.

"Ex-excuse me? What I've done!", Aaron looked taken aback. "Whatever we got into in the past was by your choice! Sure they were mostly my idea's, but you chose to follow along with me!", he finished, a twinkle in his eyes at the remembrance of the "Good Old Days."

"Okay fine! I may admit though stealing a car and almost breaking and entering were stupid... very stupid idea's I... I did go along on my own free will", Lena sputtered with a far away look, inwardly cringing at the thoughts.

"Yeah it was fun wasn't it", Aaron said seductively and laughed.

"It was wrong! It's something I know I could never go back to! No matter how much you try to persuade me!", Lena said looking away.

"Awww Lena... never say never! You know you miss all those good times!", he said looking deeply into her eyes.

Lena smiled slightly at him, but quickly gripped herself. _'What am I thinking?', _she scolded herself mentally.

"What I do know is that our conversation has ended and I need to go!", and with that she quickly got her things and walked out.

Aaron laughed evilly as he watched her leave. "Gotcha", he whispered and returned to his original seat.


	10. Dreams, Car Rides, and Angry Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 10**

After the diner incident Lena didn't really feel like running into anyone else. She decided to take a drive around her town of Athenia.

_'What is wrong with me?', _she thought to herself as she sang softly along with her car radio. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't somehow going to pass anytime soon. She felt like she was missing something... something big or as if a chunk of her life was lost. It was all so crazy and in a weird sort of way very mysterious.

She had just halted at a stop light when strange yet familiar images suddenly popped in her head. She could see her dearest friend Elle falling helplessly from high above a tree and a speeding arrow piercing her chest deeply. She saw the blood, the misery, and all the all the agonizing sadness... and she saw the evil blond psychopath grinning down at her happily.

She quickly regained herself and took a deep breath. _'What in the heck was that dream all about!',_ she thought to herself wildly. _'Why were her, Elle, and... Calista in it?... and WHAT was with the clothing!' , _she finished unsure of herself.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard many honking car horns telling her that the light had turned green and to get a move on it.

"OOOPS... Sorry!", she yelled out of the window and quickly sped off down the road.

She decided to go back home figuring her friends and family were probably waiting for a good explanation as to why she stormed out.

"Better stick your chin up and face the music Lena!", she told herself and smiled as she pulled into her garage.

She opened her front door only to find her worried Mother and her steamed friends awaiting her arrival in the living room. She smiled innocently and closed the door behind her.

"Good evening", she said and sat down uncomfortably next to Elle.

"Where have you been?", her Mother asked worriedly with deep concern in her voice.

"Oh... I was just drivin'' around trying to cool off a bit. Look... I'm- I'm sorry I stormed out like that. I suddenly got an uncontrollable rage in me and didn't want to take it out on anybody", she finished apologetically.

"Still Angelena you should have told us where you were headed!", Irene scolded.

"I know... I know. I'm sorry", Lena said sincerely looking at everyone around her.

"It's okay little one, just as long as you're all right", Irene softened a bit and hugged her daughter tightly. She then went into the kitchen to set the table.

Lena turned around to look at her two best friends, they on the other hand didn't seem to be as forgiving as her Mother had been.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am! I just couldn't take it anymore. I do have feelings for Hunter... _'I'm beginning to think he's not the only one I have feelings for either'_, she thought to herself before continuing. "But... um as much as I hate to admit it he's just not right for me", she said and smiled sadly.

"Oh, It's all right Lena... we were just worried about you! I thought I saw your jeep at "Cals", but I knew that you would never be caught dead going back there... right?", Elle asked trying more to reassure herself than question Lena.

"Um no, no I wasn't at "Cals"... are you crazy? It musta' been someone else's. You know how you can get when you worry!", Lena said nervously trying to cover up.

"Yeah I told her she was just being silly and that it wasn't your jeep. I mean what would you be doing over at "Cals" knowing that Aaron was there no less!", Evie said raising her eyebrow slightly being similar to Lena's.

_'I knew I shouldn't have taught her that!',_ Lena thought to herself and smiled. She watched her friends as they got up to leave.

"You're not staying for dinner?", Lena asked.

"Oh I can't, it's family night and if I miss that Mom will kill me!", Elle said ringing at her neck playfully.

"Yeah me too, I told my Dad we'd go out and watch a movie", Evie smiled walking out the door.

"All right well, I'll see ya' both tomorrow. Take care!", replied Lena hugging her friends goodbye. She then went inside and had dinner with her mother.


	11. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Gabrielle wake up!", Xena said trying to wake up her sleeping friend.

"Wh-what? Xena can't you see that I'm kind of sleeping?", Gabrielle said annoyed that she had been awoken from a very good dream.

"Gabrielle!... Look I'm sorry but it's not safe here. We have to get a move on", Xena said quickly looking around.

"What's wrong Xena? You're acting really strange. I haven't seen you like this in a while, what's going on?", Gabrielle asked looking strangely at her best friend.

"I'll tell you when we're up and out of here, but for now just do what I say", Xena explained putting all their things on her horse Argo.

Gabrielle was slightly frightened, but did as she was told. She desperately wanted to know what was the matter with her friend.

In a short half hour the girls were on the road heading towards Thebes.

"Xena can you now tell me what's going on?", Gabrielle asked impatiently.

"Gabrielle an evil force has been let into the world. I know it sounds same ol' same ol'... but this time it's different. It's worse than Dahak, he just wanted to wipe out everything in a matter of seconds... this evil wants to turn love against love, make Mothers brutally murder their innocent children, pit every brother against brother in a battle to the death", Xena stopped and turned around to see how Gabrielle was taking in the news. She looked a little pale, but only smiled and waited for Xena to go on.

Xena half smiled in return and continued. "It wants to make the whole world hate until there is nothing left and when it's been accomplished it will do away with the world for play. It needs to be stopped before it can do anymore damage than it already has... we need to reach Thebes to get some help from a friend", Xena explained quietly to her friend.

"Hercules is there?", Gabrielle asked knowing exactly who Xena was talking about.

"And Iolaus as well. They're the only ones that can help us... we can't do this alone", Xena said turning back to Gabrielle to see how her friend was taking everything.

"Even though you'd like to admit that you can do anything by yourself... right?", Gabrielle smiled smugly.

"This is no time to be independent... even though I'd like to and plus... I can never do anything without you", Xena smiled and rushed Argo into a light gallop.

Gabrielle smiled softly at Xena's comment and tried to desperately keep down her dinner.

The girls reached Thebes in less than a day. Xena stopped Argo and pet her down. She checked Argo's shoes and helped Gabrielle off the horse.

"I was waiting for you to do that!", Gabrielle scolded playfully.

"Just be happy I got ya' off!", Xena retorted and chuckled a bit looking off towards a big house.

She smiled at the thought of seeing Hercules again. _'It would be a nice reunion',_ she thought to herself quietly but soon regain some composure and began serious mode once again. _'This isn't what this is about, we here to slay a big bad ugly... and it ain't going to be pretty.' _

Xena and Gabrielle walked toward the big door and knocked, only to find that no one answered. Xena looked around and tried again. It was the same response.

"Where in Hades is everybody?", the warrior princess yelled impatiently, a frown making it's way upon her beautiful face.

Gabrielle smiled at her friend sympathetically. "Let's check around the back", she said and led Xena around the huge house.

"Be careful where you step Gabrielle! Hercules is very over protective of his mother. Who knows what kind of traps he has set out for intruders.

"Oh don't worry Xena I'll be real care-", Gabrielle started, but stopped suddenly after hearing a sudden cracking noise at her feet.

Xena saw what Gabrielle had stepped on and quickly tried to push her out of the way. A huge tree log was coming straight for them and she didn't want her friend to get hurt. She finally got Gabrielle out of harms way, there was only one problem... it was now too late for herself.

"XENA!", Gabrielle yelled but it seem like there was nothing she could do.

Xena turned quickly around only to come face to face with a huge swinging log. She squeezed her eyes tightly...

"BEEEEEP!", the alarm clock went off once again.

Lena hit the alarm clock button and sighed. "You are really starting to make me mad my friend", she smirked slightly motioning to the clock and made her way for the bathroom.

"I gotta' stop waking up like this!", she replied rolling her eyes and shutting the door behind her.


	12. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Lena arrived at school five minutes before the bell rang. She saw her friends standing by their lockers waiting for their classes to start.

She walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much... I'm tired as all heck though! I didn't get much sleep last night. How about you?", Elle asked with a yawn.

"I got sleep... but...well ya see there's these dreams I've been havin', and their like...-", Lena stopped suddenly debating on whether she should tell her friends about her vivid dreams or not. "Well they're just complicated!", she smiled deciding now was not the time to explain. She then started to walk with her friends to their class.

Everence had a funny feeling that Lena was hiding something. She didn't know what it was but she was going to get to the bottom of it. For now she would just give Lena some time and space.

The girls were thirty minutes into their first hour class. They were laughing about something Elle had said when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Smith, their homeroom teacher smiled slightly and went to answer the door. The room was quiet for a moment awaiting to see who their guest was.

"Oh we've been expecting you!", Mrs. Smith greeted enthusiastically.

Lena turned around to look at Elle. Her face seemed to be asking the question for her mouth. _'Who was Mrs. Smith talking to?'_

The girls both shrugged and watched as a very handsome young man walked in. Elle felt like her heart would jump right out of her chest. She was lovestruck! He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen... well next to Lena's anyway. She felt as if she could run her fingers through his cute blond curly hair forever. She knew she had to talk to him and fast.

"Class this is our new student Issac Mayolaus! He's traveled all the way here with his family from New York.", Mrs. Smith said proudly as if she were talking about her own child.

"Let's find you a seat shall we. Um... oh there's a seat right next to Miss Gabriella", she said pointing to an empty seat next to Elle.

Elle couldn't believe her luck. She felt her heart pump faster as he smiled and took his seat right next to her. Isaac smiled at her and took a curl out of his face.

"You must be Gabriella. It's nice to meet you", he said getting out a pencil and a pad of paper.

_'I'm going to faint!', _Elle thought to herself wildly.

Lena smiled a bit at her friends new interest. He was not a bad looking guy and in a way he seemed a bit smooth and sophisticated. _'Must be the way everyone is in New York'_, Lena thought to herself. _'Please God, don't let her faint! I don't think I have the strength today to pick her back up!'_, she smiled with amusement.

She turned around quickly to look at her friends condition, and by the looks of her she was gonna' fall hard!

Isaac smiled as Elle stared deeply at him. She was really cute. He turned his attention away for a moment to gaze at the girl sitting in front of her. He was taken aback for a moment by her beauty. He had never seen anyone like her before. Her look was pure exotic. The dark hair, the mesmerizing blue eyes, the high cheek bones, they all somehow seemed to mesh so well together.

Elle made a slight coughing sound to try to get his attention back on her. She loved her best friend and all but she wanted this guy more than anything.

Isaac turned his attention back to Elle, she was adorable. Her golden hair seemed to catch the sun light at every angle, her bright green eyes seemed to be somehow asking him a question, and when she smiled at him her nose crinkled up.

He was only there for about ten minutes and already enjoying it. He was about to ask the dark haired beauty her name but was ruddily interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Everyone in the room started to leave, he sighed deeply and decided to go to his next class.

"WOW! Did you see that guy?", Elleexcitedly askedLena.

"Of coarse I did! He only sat right next to us Elle!", Lena said laughing at her friends excitement.

"Well yeah, but... Lena you know what I mean!", Elle spat out quickly trying to catch her breath.

"I get what you're saying Elle! I'm just teasing you... now calm down before you have a heart attack or something!", Lena replied jokingly fanning her friend down as they made their way to their next class.


	13. Monsters, Logs, and Day Snoozin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Xena ducked down on the floor to get out of the way of the huge log.

"Xena are you all right?!", Gabrielle asked worridly, helping her friend up.

Xena looked at her friend darkly. I- I thought I told you not to step on anything", Xena said wiping herself off.

Gabrielle smiled sheepishly. "OOPS!"

Xena smiled sarcastically at her. "OOPS?, I was almost smashed up by firewood and all you can say is OOPS?! Tremendous!", Xena said throwing up her hands.

"I'm sorry Xena, I really am!", Gabrielle pleaded afriad she had really angered her friend.

"I know Gabrielle... it's fine. Don't be sorry for your mistakes... just improve alright?", Xena said with a small smiled and a shove to her young friend.

Gabrielle brightend up and smiled widly at Xena, "Okay!"

Xena smiled at her friends goodness. She had been like that too... once, but that was all over the day Cortes and his army attacked her village. She had taken up a sword and drawn blood and from that day on she was never the same. He was one of the reasons why she became such a horrible monster, and why she had to make amends for her dark past.

Xena's smile quickly faded when she heard a loud roaring type sound in the air. In a matter of seconds it seemed to be coming from behind her back.

"Xe-", Gabrielle let out, but the horror she felt within wouldn't let her get the rest of her words free.

Xena looked to Gabrielle's face. It was stone white with horror. Xena slowly turned around only to see the most hidious thing that she had ever come in contact with. She tried to hold down whatever food she had left in her stomach. The monstrous creature opened up it's gigantic mouth and let out a loud...

"Ring , Ring", the lunch bell rang pulling Lena out of her crazy day dream. Elle and Evie laughed softly as Lena shook her head slightly.

"Sorry Lena, we didn't mean to disturb your hard concentration! So we let you sleep for a while", Elle said giggling.

Lena smiled sarcastically, "Shut up!", she let out and started to laugh along with them.

The girls made their way to the hallway but stopped suddenly when they saw Hunter come up with a familiar face. Elle's heart beat as it had when she first laid her eyes on the blond cutie.

"Hey guys! What's going on?", Hunter asked looking at all of them happily. He then fixated hard on Lena afraid she might disappear again.

Lena noticed him looking at her and quickly looked away.

"This is-", Hunter started.

"Isaac!", Elle spoke out. "We've met", she finished smiling shyly.

Issac smiled and noticed that the girl he had seen earlier was there, he also noticed that his new found friend Hunter was somewhat infatuated with her, and yet at the same time had a girlfriend. He definitely liked it around here. The people here were so.... so much like him!

"So... I um didn't happen to catch you name this morning", Isaac said reaching for Lena's hand.

"Oh", she laughed slightly, "Um, I'm Lena... Angelena Prince", she responded taking his hand gently while he looked into her eyes deeply.

Elle and Hunter looked at eachother quickly and smiled as if to shake off the silly feeling in their gut.

"Well I guess we all better get to lunch before all the food is gone!", Elle said once again thinking of her stomach but mostly trying to get rid of the tension between all of them.

Lena looked at her friend and smiled slightly. She knew what Elle was thinking and it killed her. Elle didn't have to think that way because she wasn't attracted to Isaac at all and she hoped the same for Isaac because she really didn't need anymore drama in her life. "Yeah let's get to lunch!", Lena said as she put a comforting hand on Elle's shoulder and led the group to the lunch room.

**So what did you think? Good, Bad, In between, So-So?.... Let me know I'm all ears!**


	14. Match Making Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Hey all! Thanks for the feedback Cheeta Princess! It's really cool of you! These chapters are a little short so bare with me please! ;) Hopefully you like the next two chapters so read on!**

**CHAPTER 14**

The girls, followed by Hunter and Isaac, got their lunch trays and went to their own tables.

"Whoa! Who's Curly?", Love asked motioning to Isaac.

"Oh! That's Isaac, isn't he cute?!", Elle said setting down her tray.

"Duh!... ya' know something, I think you two would totally make the cutest couple!", Love said clapping her hands together. Elle blushed slightly and looked over at Lena. Lena winked and smiled back showing her that she agreed with Love.

"Hey yo Hunter, Curly! Over here!", Love called to the guys who were trying to find seats. Lena's eyes bugged open wide, she mouthed "no", feeling that she didn't need to be close to Hunter at that moment. Love smiled at Lena sweetly and continued to motion them over.

"Hey guys!", squeeked Love excitedly.

"Hi Love, ladies we meet again", Hunter said sitting down casually.

Lena raised her eyebrows and smiled sarcastically. "Yeah... yeah we do", she finished and put her head down.

Love looked at all of them carefully and smiled. _'It smells like match making time!', _she thought to herself excitedly.

Hunter looked over to Lena and smiled. She was not wearing her basic dark colors... instead going for lighter more...."girly" colors, which for Lena was very unusual. She had on a glittery pink colored shirt, a blue skirt, and pink sandals. He was begining to think Love and Elle were getting to her more and more each day...but he had to admit she looked really, really nice none the less, and the colors really brang out some of her soft features.

Lena smiled, she knew Hunter was staring at her. "It's not nice to stare", she said softly, turning to smile at Hunter.

"Uh... sor-sorry!", he stuttered and turned his head as if to stare at something else.

Love looked at the both of them and smiled softly. Lena and her cousin Hunter were perfect for eachother, they always were. Love never really understood why they weren't still together, although she did have a hunch that it had to do something with Lena's past. Love then looked over at the table her brother sat at. She knew her brother too felt something for the dark beauty, but he'd never admit to it. She hoped one day he'd find his true love and stop being such a hateful person.

Lena smiled at Hunter and tried to show him she was just playing around when suddenly she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned to see Aaron standing behind her smiling down at her.

"What do ya' want Aaron?", Lena asked darkly trying to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't understand how she let him get to her yesterday... all she knew was that it wasn't going to happen today.

"Why Lena, I just came by to admire your delicious beauty", he said sweetly.

Elle turned around discusted, "Oh....really?", she asked rolling her eyes.

"No... not really. I mean she is beautiful, but I honestly came to chat with my sister. No offence Lena", he said sitting next to Love.

Lena smiled sickly, "None taken."

"Anyway... Mom and Pops called me on the cell, I should have never givin them the number", he said rolling his eyes. "After school their taking us up to Olympia, I guess the family is having some big Galla that Dad said we MUST attend!....ya' know sometimes I wish I wasn't a part of this family, but then again I really never get my way do I?", he motioned looking directly at Lena.

Lena smirked and shook her head. _'If I had my way you never, ever would', _she thought to herself smiling.

"Well... I guess that's all I really needed to say", Aaron concluded and reached for Lena's hand to place a kiss. Lena pulled her hand away and stared at him coldly. "Of coarse... my apologies", he said and left the table.

"Jerk!", Hunter said staring heatedly after Aaron. He never liked his dark cousin, he was to him the definition of bad. He was bad to be around and bad to talk to, but most of all he was bad for Lena... and he hoped she knew that as well.

Lena smiled at Hunter's somewhat "jealousy." _'He shouldn't have been that way, he has Serena Hind to worry about.' _The sound of the bell brought her out of her thoughts quickly.

"Ready?", Elle asked getting her things.

"Yeah", Lena responded taking a look in Aarons direction quickly. She'd never understand what it was about him that she found so slightly.... alluring. '_Lena get a grip! It's Aaron for heavens sake!', _she scolded herself silently and turned away to walk with her friends.


	15. Seeing Is Believing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Lena tried desperately to keep her eyes open during her last hour class but it was no use, Mr. Salamon's class was just not interesting today. All he ever did was talk about money. Where to get it, how to get it, and what to do with it! The man was money hungry!

"_Lena...", _she heard suddenly. It sounded so far away and yet so near. The voice was smooth and suductive... kind of like someone she'd already known. Lena looked around slowly for the person that the voice belonged to_. _

_"Lena... out here", _the voice said again. Lena looked outside Mr. Salamon's window and there stood Aaron grinning widely. Lena turned around to look at her classmates reactions but no one seemed to notice he was out there. "What the heck is going on?!", she asked herself worriedly. She looked back outside only to find that no one was there. She shook her head and sighed, _'Okay it's offical I, Angelena Prince, have finally lost it!',_ she thought to herself crazily.

Evie turned to look at her friend sensing something was wrong. "Lena... are you alright?", she asked taking note to how pale her friend looked.

Lena nodded carefully and shakingly smiled at Evie, silently telling her not to worry.

Lena looked out the window once more just to make sure. Still no one. _'Was I dreaming? Or in some sort of way did all of that just happen... and how could I hear him when he was outside and the window was closed?.... and....'_

"Lena! Hey snap out of it!", Elle said trying to get her friends attention. "Gosh Lena you sure have been day snoozin' a lot!", Elle joked smiling lightly.

Lena smiled at her friend softly. "Well I guess I've just had a lot to think about lately", she finished and shrugged.

"Very understandable Lena, don't worry about it!", Evie said patting Lena on the shoulder showing her she understood.

"Thanks Eve", Lena said. The bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. Lena never felt happier. The girls walked out of class and stopped at Elle's locker.

"Sorry guys this will just take a sec", Elle said putting her math and science books in.

"That's alright we have all the time in the world", Lena replied semi-sarcastically. Elle laughed and closed her locker, "Okay let's get going!"

_"Lena...",_ Lena looked around wildly for the voice she had heard earlier. She finally found Aaron behind one of the lockers waving smoothly at her. Lena snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Lena?", Evie asked.

"Him!", Lena replied pointing over to where Aaron was standing.

"Who?", Elle asked looking around strangly.

"Elle stop playing around, you know who I'm talking about!", Lena said looking at her friends in disbelife.

"Lena do you feel okay?! There's no one there!", Evie said putting her hand on Lena's forehead. Lena quickly slapped it off and huffed.

"I'm fine! I'm not so sure about you guys though. Aaron is right over-", she said turning around to point but when she looked there was no one there. "I sware I saw him-", she said slowly. 'What's wrong with me?!', she asked frightendly to herself.

"Lena sweety maybe you just need some rest", Elle said worried about her best friend.

"Yeah, let's get you home", Evie agreed. She was more worried than ever about Lena's condition. Why she was acting like this she didn't understand, but she would soon... she was sure of it.

Lena wanted to drop on the floor and cry her heart out but she figured the best thing to do was go with her friends. She gave up her internal struggle of independence and let her friends lead her home.

**So what do you think? Let me know!!!! Hopefully more chapters will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**

****


	16. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a very long time, I started school about two weeks ago and I've been busy! Anyway I've decided I'm going to start writing a lot more at school to put new chapters up all the time, hopefully! Well I hope you like the next two chapters!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Xena looked the huge monster straight in the eye and smiled. "I didn't know ugly fellows like you came out in the day light."

The monster known as the Baractus opened up it's mouth once more to show its many rows of teeth. Xena turned around to look at Gabrielle who had not blinked once since coming in contact with the horrible creature.

The creature seemed to be laughing at the two women and roared angrily. The sound hurting Gabrielle's ears tremendously. Xena closed her eyes tightly as if to get rid of the pain and opened them slowly. She was now looking down the mouth of the monster. It was about to clamp down on her neck when all of a sudden the monster got a hard staff to the face and went down painfully.

"Good Job Gabrielle... but I'm afriad that's not good enough to keep this big boy down!", Xena said pushing Gabrielle back for safety. The Baractus roared and rose from the ground. Xena smiled wickedly as she watched. "You never give up do ya'?", she finished pulling out her sword quickly.

"Well I guess you have something in common because neither do you", a voice said from behind her.

_' Thank the gods!... well not really.... never mind!', _she thought to herself. "It's good to see you Hercules", she replied standing next to him.

"What no kisses and hugs?", Hercules said picking up a large stick.

"Well... first things first", Xena said smiling .

"Actually I was talking to the Baractus", Hercules replied sarcastically.

Behind a nearby tree was Iolaus waiting quietly. He was told to get Gabrielle to safety, and he took the order with pleasure.

"Gabrielle...", he whispered to the scared young bard.

Gabrielle thought she heard her name being called from out of nowhere. She slowly shook it off as her imagination and resumed taking deep breaths.

Iolaus rolled his eyes, he'd have to do this the hard way. He ran from behind the tree quietly. Gabrielly was unaware that the young blond man was behind her. She rose to get up suddenly when a cold hand came over her mouth and brought her back down on her knees.

"Stay!", Iolaus said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Gabrielle looked up only to see blond curly hair belonging to a man she cared very deeply for.

"Twerp", Gabrielle said hitting him lighlty on the leg.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get your attention... so I had to use another resource", he replied sheepishly , his blue eyes twinkling lightly.

They stared at each other intensly, neither one wanting to break the moment but they were soon interupted by a loud roar. Iolaus and Gabrielle turned their attention back to the on going fight.

The Baractus came full speed at Xena but was suddenly caught off guard by Hercules.

"Where do you think you're going little fella?", Hercules said sarcastically.

"Little?!", Xena asked looking the Baractus over. "I suppose you think he's cute as well?", she finished, raising an eye brow.

Hercules smiled, "Well now that you mentioned it...", he started but stopped quickly in mid-sentence when he saw the look of unbelief on Xena's face.

The Baractus rolled his eyes. He could take no more of this. He reached out for the warrior womans neck and lifted her off the ground in one quick motion.

"I always said I wanted to be swept off my feet... no offence but I didn't mean like this!", Xena choked out, tying to untangle herself from his strong grasp.

Hercules took out Xena's sword while the Baractus wasn't looking. "Hold on Xena!", he yelled. Hercules circled him slowly until finally coming around to the back of the monster, and in one fluid movement he sliced through the monsters back. The Baractus howled in horror and quickly dropped Xena to the ground. Xena and Hercules watched as the wounded creature ran into the darkness of the woods.

Hercules dusted himself off and handed Xena back her sword.

"Thanks", she replied cleaning it off quickly.

"So... how about those kisses and hugs now?", Hercules said smiling affectionatly at Xena.

"Well if you want them you better hurry and catch the Baractus", Xena retorted playfully as she turned to walk away. Hercules quickly caught her arm and pulled her over to him. She smiled softly, she could have easily pulled out of his grasp but this was too much fun. He finally stopped tugging at her until their lips were only inches away.

"Why catch the Baractus when I have something better?", he asked breathlessly. Xena was about to answer when suddenly Hercules lips were covering her own softly. She closed her eyes slowly and enjoyed the blissful moment. He finally pulled away fom her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lena... Lena! Get up!", Irene called trying to wake up her daughter. Lena opened her eyes on at a time very slowly.

"What's wrong mom?", Lena asked yawning tiredly.

"Nothing! It's a beautiful day... the sun is shining! It's Saturday and you promised to help me at the diner... remember?", Irene said placing a gentle kiss on Lena's forehead. "Come on sleepy head get up!", Irene yelled playfully, leaving the room shortly after.

"Alright I'm getting up!", Lena said quickly sitting up in her bed. She yawned once more and stretched. "Out of all those crazy dreams I've been having... that was the best one!", she said to herself excitedly. _'But why the heck did they keep calling me Xena?!', _she thought wildly. "Well if that WAS me I sure do look good in leather!"


	17. Cute Crushes and Horrible Couples

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 17**

The air was cool and the birds chirped loudly, setting the mood for what her mother called a "Perfect day."

_'I'm not crazy', _Lena thought as she kicked her leg high up in the air. _'I know I'm not crazy!', _she continued punching roughly at nothing imparticular. "What I saw was compleatly in my imagination!", she laughed out loud, while backflipping steadly.

"So I take it the 'Karate-Jakie Chan' type stuff is going well?", a voice asked from behind her.

Lena smiled at the sound of her younger brother, Luke's, voice. Sometimes he tried too hard to sound grown-up. "Oh... yeah", she laughed. "But it's pronounced _Tae-Kwon-Do._"

"Yeah whatever!", he replied rolling his eyes. "Anyway, how long have you been doin' that for? You're starting to get really good!", he complemented sweetly.

"Two and a half years now... why all of a sudden are you complementing me? What do you want Luke?", Lena asked in a sisterly tone of voice.

"Nothing Lena! Honest! I've just been noticing how incredible your fighting skills are!", Luke said scratching his sandy coloured head softly.

"Well... I have many skills!", Lena replied, her eyes twinkling brightly as she spoke.

Luke laughed. "So Lena... how's Gabriella?", he asked shyly.

"Ah-huh! I knew there was something, and you can forget it! Elle is too old for you", Lena said smirking down at her little brother. "Plus, why would she want to date a kid like you anyway?", Lena asked smiling.

"I'm not a kid! I'll be graduating from Jr High this year and to answer your question she would date me because I'm fun and nice and... incredibly adorable."

"Yeah... as in a little brother, bring ya' over my knee type of way! Give it up Luke!", Lena replied heading for the door.

"She will love me one day you know! Just you wait and see!", Luke concluded confidently.

Lena made her way into the kitchen of the diner. The smell of food making her mouth water. Lena saw her mom standing next to the stove humming.

"Hey Mom, how's it going?", she asked kissing Irene on the cheek lightly.

"Hey! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!", Irene replied. "Where's your brother?, Little rat can never stay in one place for five minutes!", she said jokingly.

"Oh he should be coming in soon, probably trying to attempt one of my flips or something!", Lena said as a mental picture of her brother popped into her head. She giggled softly as she picked up some menu's. "Mother is Terrence coming down today?", she asked, referring to her older more distant college brother.

"He said he was and he better! We haven't seen that stranger in a whole month!", Irene responded taking the menu's from Lena and walking out into the dining area.

"Lena! Lena are you here?", called a voice from outside of the kitchen.

"In the kitchen!", she called back instantly recognizing the voice.

"Hey!", Elle said brightly, poking her head in.

"Hey Elle, what's up?", she said smiling at her best friend.

"Not much for me. Who I'm really worried about is you! How are you feeling... I mean after yesterday and all", Elle asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Actually, I'm doing pretty good! I've finally narrowed it down to the fact that I was so tired that I just imagined the whole thing... at least I hope that was the case", Lena replied shrugging.

"I'm sure that's all it was Lena. You know, you really had me worried!", Elle said punching Lena in the arm. "Oww!", Elle cried holding her fist with care.

Lena chuckeled. "What was that all about?", she asked raising a humorous eyebrow.

"I was hoping it would make me feel better!", said Elle mockingly.

"Well... do you?", Lena smilingly asked.

"NO! You think I'd learn my lesson by now!", Elle replied with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, well there's always a next time! Come on let's go help Mother with the customers", Lena said as she led the way into the dining area.

Lena and Elle were half way to the counter when suddenly Lena stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw stopped her heart. Hunter was at the front door with Serena at his side but that wasn't all... Isaac was there too, only he had his arm draped around non other than Calista! Lena soon felt something run into her back.

"Hey why did you sto-", Elle started, stopping suddenly when she looked at the new customers.

Lena closed her eyes tightly. _'This isn't going to be pretty',_ she thought to herself worriedly.

**So what did you think? Let me know! I hope to have more chapters up by next week. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Getting Even

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Hey everybody! Wow I haven't posted in a long while and I am truly sorry to those of you who like my story! My computer crashed and I wasn't able to get on until two days ago. It's all better now I hope! Well these next couple of chapters are kind of short... I had to come up with something quick since I hadn't posted for a long time! Once again I am very sorry! Well on the story!**

**CHAPTER 18**

Elle stared over at the couples coldly. She understood that she couldn't get Isaac instantly, but the fact that Calista of all people _DID_ made her blood boil. What she didn't understand was _WHY?... and HOW?_ and at that moment she didn't really care because all she saw was red.

"Elle calm down... you don't know what's going on. Maybe Calista was already here and she just followed them in or something", Lena explained hoping to calm down her steamed friend.

"Lena come on! He's got his arms around that blond bimbo! That obviously means something else!", Elle said not buying Lena's conclusion in the slightest.

"I know Elle... I'm sorry but just don't do anything stupid alrig-", Lena started, turning around to face Elle only to find that she was no longer there. "Elle?... Elle?", Lena called out finally spotting her over at the door with a sweet sugar coated smile on upon her face.

"Darn!", she replied, quickly walking over to where her young unpredictable friend was located. "Hey guys! Here for breakfast?", Lena asked trying to get rid of the tension between them all.

"They are... I wouldn't eat here if you paid me!", Calista replied icily.

Lena bit her tongue and held down her urge to punch Calista in the mouth. If her Mother found out she was rude to any of her customers, even Calista, she'd have her hide.

"Pity... although no one really cares... and I'm sure even if you do eat you make quick trips to the restroom after to tickle the ol' adam's apple. Am I right?", Elle asked, rage evident in her voice.

Calista stared at her coldly and quickly turned her face.

Lena stared at Elle in disbelief. She couldn't believe her little friend stood up to the _'Wicked Witch.' _"Elle be a dear and go and get more menu's from the back... please", Lena said not wanting to start trouble for her Mother. Elle turned to look at Lena, confusement evident in her eyes. Lena smiled showing Elle that it was for the best. Elle nodded slightly and started the walk to the back glaring heatedly at Calista in the process.

Lena sighed with relief. _'That was almost too close!',_ she thought to herself quickly. Lena looked to the two couples in disgust. It was mostly because of Serena and Calista but by the way Elle was feeling Isaac was getting on her bad side and that wasn't a good thing. She frowned over the helpless look Hunter gave her. _'If he doesn't want to be with her then why is he here with her!',_ Lena's head screamed.

Elle arrived back with the menu's and gave a nod to the couples before retreating back to the kitchen to cool off.

"Right this way", Lena said holding back the hurt and anger she was feeling. The couple followed her and sat down. Lena slapped the menu's down on the table and exused herself for fear of vomiting.

Hunter wanted to reach out and grab her but he couldn't. It wasn't because he didn't want to but because Serena's claws were digging into his skin... or so that's the way it felt. It was time to clip the claws before they clipped him and he had to do it soon.


	19. Together Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 19**

"Aaaaah!", Elle screamed raking her finger nails through her blond locks.

"Hey, calm down", Lena said putting a comforting hand on Elle's shoulder. Elle turned around quickly and faced her best friend, tears glistening in her emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry Elle, everything will be alright... I promise!", Lena soothed as Elle gently put her head down on Lena's shoulder to cry.

"Lena!... Elle!.... where on earth are you two-", Irene called out but stopped suddenly when she saw the girls in the state they were in. "What - what happened? Is everything alright?", she asked worriedly afraid something terrible had happened.

"Oh... Mother, no we- well Elle was just-"

"Being sill and childish", Elle concluded finishing the sentence for Lena. Lena looked over at Elle darkly. "It's nothing Mom, really. Elle is just having a hard time in school, that's all."

"Well Elle sweety, you know that if you ever need anything I'm here", Irene smiled warmly and kissed Elle on the forehead before going back out to her customers.

"You going to be okay?", Lena asked her friend cautiously.

"Yeah... I'll live. Besides there's always Jax!", Elle smiled playfully before laughing out loud.

"Jax is a good guy! Dopey, but good", Lena defended laughing as well.

"I know I'm just kidding! He's a real sweetheart."

"Come on let's go back out there and show the world that we're strong and we don't need anyone but eachother!", Lena said, smiling confidently.

"Alright!!!", Elle laughed heading out towards the dining area.

"Ladies! I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence!", a voice said from the right of them.

"Artie!", Elle called out , running to hug her friend Art Kingman.

"Hey Gabs! How ya' doing?", he responded hugging her tightly.

"Hey Art, how's it going?", Lena smirked playfully at the handsome dark haired man.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?", Art asked looking Lena over. "It's very, very nice to see you again princess!"

"The feeling is... almost mutual. So Artie... what have you stolen since the last time we saw eachother? It better have not been anything worthless!", Lena responded, walking up slowly to him.

"My dear, you know of my reputation! I steal only the best!", Art replied kissing Lena's hand gently.

'_I have to admit he is smooth... even though he has a bad habit of caressing his mustache from time to time, but he is smooth nonetheless. Little thief!',_ Lena thought to herself smiling.

"Well ladies are you going to seat me or am I just going to have to charm you all day?", Artie asked smiling.

"No I think we've had enough for one day Art... right this way", replied Lena, leading Artie to a seat.

When Lena arrived back to the front counter Elle was staring deep into space. "Is everything alright?", she asked, waving a hand in front of the young blonde's face. "Hmmm?... oh yeah. I was just thinking", Elle responded with a yawn.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About how every guy I meet or likes me turns out to be a jerk or a 'freakazoid'! It just isn't fair sometimes!"

"Elle, sometimes life isn't always fair, but that's why you have to stick out your chin, grab the bull by the horns and enjoy what little time you have on this crazy place we call earth!", Lena said, a twinkle in her eye.

"I thought I was the writer-philosopher!", Elle laughed.

"You are... I just thought it would be fun to try it!", replied Lena with a big grin upon her face.

"About the whole unfair life thing... how come it's not like that for you?", Elle asked looking expectantly at her friend.

"Life is unfair for everybody and that includes me! You know it's never been easy for me with some of the paths I've taken in life.", Lena replied, looking away embarrassed.

"I know, I'm sorry Lena... I guess I'm still sulking a bit", Elle said feeling quite stupid.

"Hey if it makes you feel better... not all the guys that like you are jerks or 'freakazoids.' Luke thinks you're some sort of goddess! I can hook you up if you want!", Lena laughed playfully at the look on Elle's face.

"Thanks Lena that's all I need! I can't even get a guy my age and you want me to go after some Jr High kid!", replied Elle rolling her eyes.

"Elle don't sulk! Come on, I'll buy you some nutbread from the bakery next door!", Lena offered, wrapping an arm around Elle.

"Your on!", Elle said practically running through the door. Lena laughed and followed her best friend and her sister.

**So what did you think? There short, I know, sorry guys! Well I hope to have more up soon! I read some of the reviews when I got my comp going again, thanks a lot guys it means a bunch to me! Well, until next time! Later!**


	20. It's Never a Dull Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc. I am also not making any profit of this.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Hi all! I know I have not updated in a while and I'm truly sorry for those of you who liked my story. I've been really busy with school, work, and relationships. I'm very sorry for neglecting this story and I'm going to try hard not to do it again! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 20**

"So how have you been my mighty friend?", Xena asked sitting at a nearby inn.

"Very good. What about you Xena?", Hercules responded taking a drink of his ale.

"Oh... Dandy! I was almost knocked out by firewood and about to be swallowed whole by a butt-ugly monster. All in all life is great!", Xena said sarcastically, giving Hercules a reassuring smile.

Hercules laughed. "Well I'm glad life is good for you as well!", Iolaus chimed in sitting down with Gabrielle.

"So what was that thing?", Gabrielle asked looking around. "Was that the evil creature that's going to destroy this world? Because if that was it then you guys sure showed him!", Gabrielle replied with a confident nod.

"Actually Gabrielle, it was only one of his minions. No, Saimian is too much of a coward to face us away from his precious realm.", Xena said coldly.

"So where is this realm?", Iolaus asked intrigued.

"We're not sure, but we know it's not on this earth. Iolaus, you remember the time you were thrown into that portal of the Sovereign?", Hercules asked waiting for his friends response.

"Sure I do! I'll never forget it!", Iolaus replied looking at the confused and questioning faces of the women.

Hercules smiled. "We'll explain later. Anyway it's just like that, only this is the "Almighty" Saimian's realm not the Sov's.

"Oh... I see. So what do we need to do? Make Zeus angry to open up the portal?", Iolaus asked.

"No not Zeus. The portal can only be opened by a lever", Xena replied.

"A lever? That's it?", Gabrielle snorted.

"This lever isn't just any ordinary lever. You see nobody knows where it is, and this lever can only be found and pulled by: Love, a pure soul, and a warrior's heart", Hercules spoke looking down.

"So where do we find these things...or people?", Gabrielle asked quietly.

"I don't know. Legend says that a child of goodness will lead the way. A child that is born of a God and mortal. When the child is found all will prevail and the level will be unveiled. Then only then will we be able to reach Saimian's Kingdom", Hercules said quietly.

"I'm guessing you don't know where this child is either...", Iolaus asked semi-sarcastically.

"No, but wherever it is we need to find it and quick. Not only is all of Greece at stake but the entire known world is as well!", Xena responded seriously.

"So... about the Sovereign thing-", Xena started, a smirk on her face.

"Hercules! Xena! We need your help!", a villager yelled gasping for air in the process. He had ran in from outside obviously looking for the hero's.

"What's the problem?", Hercules asked standing up quickly.

"There's a creature of some sort outside the village. We don't know what it is or where it came from but it's holding farmers that were outside of the gates hostage. We think it might be gruesome enough to eat them! Please help!", the young boy said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Will do what we can. Lead the way, boy", Xena said grabbing her sword and chakram effortlessly. The gang followed the young boy outside to where they encountered a creature more hideous then the first.

It's skin was reptilian and scaly. It had eyes above and below it's mouth. A mouth that now had bright red blood oozing down to it's chin. The creature was disgusting to say the least and Gabrielle felt as if she would be sick.

"What is that thing?!", Gabrielle choked out.

"I'm not sure... but it won't be alive much longer. I'll make sure of it!", Xena responded grasping her sword tightly. She nodded at Hercules and together they made their way to the end of the gate and possibly the end of their lives.

**I know the chapter is a little short... but hey they all are! I hope you liked it. I'm also hoping that they'll be more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	21. The New Cut

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Well here's my next 2 chapters. Sorry I have not updated in a long time! Thanks for the reviews! For those of you wondering who Art Kingman is, he's the legendary king of thieves Autolycus. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 21**

"Lena, time for breakfast!", Irene called from the kitchen. Lena could smell the aroma of pancakes and bacon. What a wonderful smell!

"I'm on my way!", Lena shouted back grabbing her backpack and keys on the way out. She made her way into the kitchen, gave her Mother a kiss, and began eating quickly.

"Calm down girl! You'll give yourself a stomachache!", Irene said, laughing at her daughters eating habits. "So, Lena, prom is coming up. Are you going?", Irene asked.

Lena dropped her fork and slowly stared up at her smiling mother. Lena smiled a sickening smile and took a deep breath. "Mother have I ever gone to prom before?", Lena asked sarcastically.

"No darn it! You're a senior now and it's about time you went! Lena it's your last year and who knows... maybe you'll be voted prom queen or something!", Irene replied excitedly.

"Yeah Mom... like that's gonna' happen! I hate party's and that's the monster of them all!", Lena grumbled.

"Oh, I understand. Is Elle going?", Irene asked sipping her coffee.

"If someone asks her. I think she's praying for Isaac to, but who knows!", Lena replied putting her plate in the sink. "Bye Ma, have a good day at work!", Lena said running out the front door and into her jeep.

She took a deep breath and started her jeep quickly. She knew her Mother was going to bring up the prom. She did this every year since Lena was a Freshman. She started to drive over to Elle's when she realized that Elle wouldn't be at school until 12:00 P.M. She called the night before to tell her that she had an appointment of some kind. _'Oh well'_, Lena thought, _'At least I'll get to school early today.' _Lena quickly drove of to school unaware that she was being watched and watched closely.

Lena pulled into the school parking lot, turned off her ignition and jumped out of her jeep. She felt extremely weird and she had no idea why. She quickly shook the feeling off and made her way up the steps and into the school plaza. There she found Evie, Jax and Aaron talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Lena asked walking up behind them.

"Hey Lena!", Evie replied. "How are you doing?", she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Good", Lena said catching the concern in Evie's voice. She decided not to push the "crazy" issue she'd been having lately any further.

Lena looked over to Aaron uncomfortably. She didn't know what was going on with him, but she had a sickening feeling she would soon find out.

"Lena, sweety! How have you... been?", Aaron asked with a slight grin on his face.

Lena closed her eyes tightly. _'He's toying with me!'_, she thought to herself angrily. "Fine, but I hardly think it's any of your business!", Lena bit back, turning quickly on her heels. "Evie, you coming?", she called back.

Evie looked at Aaron and then back to her friend. "Uh... yeah, right behind you!"

Jax nodded his goodbye to the girls and quickly turned to Aaron with confusion. "What was that all about?", he asked.

Aaron looked over to his friend and sighed. "I'm in that dark as much as you are. You know how women can be... I guess it has something to do with their hormones", Aaron replied laughing.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Elle gets like that a lot too", Jax said as he shrugged it off and turned to walk to his home room class.

Aaron followed slowly behind him. His sweet innocent look suddenly turning into a menacing evil grin.

"Are you alright?", Evie asked, trying desperately to catch up with her angry friend.

Lena took a deep breath and slowed down. "Sorry. Yeah I'm okay, it's just that Aaron makes me mad sometimes."

Evie looked at her friend with deep confusion. "Was it just me or did I miss something? I didn't hear Aaron say anything degrading or mean. All he did was ask how you were doing", Evie said.

"Well I guess it's just his face that makes me mad then", Lena replied scornfully.

"That's cold Lena", Evie said taken back by Lena's harsh comment.

"Well Evie sometimes in this world you gotta' be cold", Lena replied narrowing her eyes and walking into her class.

There was defiantly something going on with her friend and it was killing Evie that she didn't know what it was. She followed Lena into the class and quickly took her seat.

Before either of them knew it 12:00 P.M. rolled around and Lena luckily had calmed down and was in a better mood.

"Where's Elle?", Evie asked, missing the presence of her other friend.

"Oh, she should be coming any time now. She said-", Lena stopped suddenly staring wide eyed at the figure at the door.

Evie noticed her friend's gaze and quickly turned to look at where it was locked upon. Her mouth dropped. There stood Elle, with what used to be her long beautiful blond hair now shortly cropped and looking as nervous as her very first day of school.


	22. Prom Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 22**

"Hey guys", Elle said nervously, as she walked over to her best friends.

"Elle? Is that you?", Evie asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, who else would it be?", Elle asked running her fingers through her newly

cut short hair. "So... what do you think?", she asked quickly. 

"What happened to it?", Evie asked obviously still in shock.

Elle looked at her friends expressions and figured she'd better explain the story.

"Well, it was nothing really. Me and my little sister Layla got into a huge fight. I seriously kicked her butt, she spit a huge wad of gum in my hair and I had to cut it and well-".

"I like it", Lena cut in and spoke up finally.

"Don't lie to make me feel better Lena. I know we're best friends and all, but you don't have to go that far you know", Elle said sarcastically.

"No... I really mean it", Lena protested. "I like it a lot. It looks good an ya'", Lena replied truthfully and smiled.

"Thanks", Elle said sitting down.

Lena smiled again and playfully shook her through Elle's hair. "How does that feel?", she asked.

"It feels pretty good, I just wish that I had some word in it though. You know instead of having to cut it because of lousy gum", Elle replied smiling.

Lena suddenly got a crazy and creepy feeling of de'ja' vu. Like she had seen the two of them in the same situation before.

"Lena? You okay?", Elle asked seeing her friend suddenly zone out.

"Uh... yeah, I'm peachy", Lena said with a slight grin.

The bell rang for lunch and the girls quickly walked out of their class and to their lockers.

Lena noticed that Elle ran her fingers constantly and uncomfortably through her hair. "Elle don't worry, your hair looks fine", Lena reassured , patting Elle on the back softly.

"Yeah", Elle replied putting the rest of her things inside her locker.

"Hello ladies", said a strong voice behind them. The girls turned around only to be met with the sweet masculine face of Hunter.

"Hi Hunter", Elle said uncomfortably.

"I like your hair Elle. It makes you look very mature", Hunter complimented.

Elle smiled and relaxed. _'Maybe my hair doesn't look so bad after all'_, she thought to herself.

"Hi Lena", Hunter said softly. He couldn't help but gaze at the beauty before him.

Lena nodded her head in hello. "Hunter", she replied.

"So are you girls going to the prom? It's only a month away you know", he asked hoping to get a response out of Lena.

"I'd like to go, but I don't think I am", Elle said sadly.

"That's too bad, you should really reconsider. So what about you Lena, are you going?", Hunter asked her slowly.

"No, proms not my thing. I'm not much of a party animal", Lena said offering Hunter a small smile.

"No one has asked you to go yet?", Hunter asked, not wanting to give up just yet.

"No and if they do they'll probably receive a no any way. Why do you ask Hunter?", Lena asked turning the questions on Hunter.

"Oh, no reason", Hunter said looking away quickly.

"Are you going with Serena?", Elle asked.

Lena looked at him closely. It was a question she'd been wanting to know as well.

"Um, I'm not quite sure... there's someone else I think I'd like to ask before I make my definite decision", Hunter replied quickly looked at Lena and then looking away again.

"Oh", Elle said smiling. She knew exactly who he wanted to ask, she was sure of it.

Lena had a feeling she knew too. "Well, I guess we better get going. We don't want to miss lunch. It was nice talking to you Hunter", Lena said quickly and walked down the hall. She wanted to avoid the situation as much as possible.

Hunter and Elle looked after her and then looked back at eachother.

"Is she alright?", Hunter asked.

"Yeah. She's been acting a little strange lately, but I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough. So... this person you want to ask, do I know her?", Elle asked excitedly.

"Maybe", Hunter smiled.

"Is she tall, blue eyes, dark hair? Does she have a 'don't mess with me attitude?", Elle asked describing her friend.

"Maybe is all I can tell you", Hunter said turning to go to lunch.

Elle shook her head and smiled.

"But that's a pretty good description of her non the less", Hunter yelled back before going into the cafeteria.

"I knew it!", Elle yelled and quickly ran to meet up with her friends at lunch.

**Well I hope you liked the chapters. Review and please let me know what you think!**


	23. The Three Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afriad to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Summers commin' round so I'll have more time to write. This story is almost over, but I'm in the processof writing another one right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again!**

**CHAPTER 23**

Xena unsheathed her sword and let out an ear piercing battle cry. The monster stopped what his torture on the defensiveness villager and covered his ears.

"That outta' get your attention big boy!", Xena whispered and smiled.

"Let the man go and we won't kill you", Hercules reasoned to the monster. He hoped that they could do this peacefully, for now anyway.

Xena looked over to Hercules and rolled her eyes. Peace was long gone by now. Damion wanted a fight and a fight they would give him! Xena took another step forward, but stopped suddenly, catching a familiar aroma. Xena rolled the kinks out of her neck and bit her lip in anger.

"Ares come out! I can smell your sadistic, life wrecking butt!", Xena finished, looking around wildly.

"Now, now Xena is that anyway to greet an old friend?", a sensual voice said behind her, followed by a huge cloud of black smoke. There when the smoke had disappeared stood the god of war himself, Ares.

"I didn't greet you, you popped in unwanted and unannounced. As for a being a friend, well you better wake up from those dream states you've been in lately", Xena replied harshly.

"Gods have real dreams too Xena... they can even love ya' know", Ares replied as he stepped extremely close to Xena. He grabbed a piece of her midnight hair and toyed with it between his finger tips.

Xena pulled her hair back and sneered. "Some Gods can love Ares, but if your referring to yourself then you're even crazier than I thought. War will never be able to love. Now stop playing these pathetic games and get out of my way, there's a monster other then you that needs to be destroyed", Xena said loudly, pushing Ares out of the way.

"I wouldn't do that, you know", Ares called, rubbing his arm playfully.

"Oh? And why not?", Xena asked, tired of Ares' nonsense.

Ares shook his head. "That monster, The Hailiadies, will crush you and my pathetic "hero" of a brother, Hercules, to bits. Now I know your strong Xena, but this monster doesn't fool around", Ares replied shrugging gently.

"Neither do I!", Xena reminded bitterly.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you", Ares shot back, sneered, and disappeared in yet another cloud of smoke.

"Gods!", Xena whispered roughly. She quickly caught up with Hercules. She found him crouching behind a tree in the woods where the monster had fled.

"What was that all about?", Hercules asked in a heartless tone.

Xena looked over to Hercules slowly. She knew Hercules hated Ares with a deep passion. After all the awful things Ares and his mother Hera had put Herc through she really couldn't blame him.

"It was nothing big Hercules, he just wanted to bother, as usual", she explained, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Bothering is what he does best", Hercules said angrily.

Xena smiled and padded his back softly. Hercules grabbed her hand quickly and kissed her fingertips. Xena smiled and grabbed her chakram, she was going to need it, she was sure of it.

"Ready?", Hercules asked, getting up slowly.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Xena replied.

Hercules went to the left of the woods, while Xena went right. They would cut off the Hailiadies from both sides.

Xena ran as fast as she could to catch up with the horrid creature. She soon spotted the giant crossing a small stream. She slowly stepped behind it making sure as to not step on any twigs or rocks that might catch it's attention. She was right behind the monster now, only inches away from it's back. She slowly and quietly unsheathed her sword.

'Time to die you beast from Hades!', Xena thought to herself before attempting to make the plunge. The monster however, sensing the presence behind him, turned quickly, kicked the sword out of Xena's hand and swung his left arm into Xena's ribcage, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Xena!", Hercules cried out, having seen the destruction the creature had done. "That's it ugly! No more mister nice guy", Hercules said, picking up a good-sized stick.

The monster seeing this tensed up and charged directly at the demi-god. Hercules dogged the Hailiades blow and countered with a strike of his own. This sent the monster flying to the ground. The monster quickly recovered and got up. It roared loudly causing everything around it to shake uncontrollably. Hecules held his balance and twirled the stick. It would take more than a couple of shaking tree's to get rid of him. Hercules charged at the monster, but the Hailiadies, being as strong as he was countered and sent Hercules flying backwards with a lethal blow to the chest.

Xena slowly stirred, finally recovering from the blow. She got to her feet quickly and grabbed her sword. "I've had just about enough of you!", she growled. Xena charged quickly, running as fast as her strong legs would let her. She wouldn't fail this time!

"Pathetic women! You don't know when to give up do you?", the Hailidies loud voice boomed.

"When it comes to scum like you?... no", Xena replied stabbing at the creature. Xena suddenly heard running footsteps though the woods. A man and a woman, two blondes if she knew her friends well. She didn't really expect them to stay put anyway.

"Hercules, Xena, we're here!", Iolaus called unsheathing his sword. Gabrielle followed behind him, her staff ready in hand.

The monster looked around at all four of them. He had to get out of there, it wasn't that he was scared, it was that he had to tell his master that the three elements of love, heart, and soul had come together. It was only a matter of time before they found the way.

Xena could tell the monster was thinking of something, of what she didn't know and she wouldn't give him a chance to finish his precious thoughts either! Together Xena and Hercules charged at the Hailidies with full force, neither one wanting it to survive.

The Hailidies smiled and just as Xena's sword was about to pierce and Hercules stick about to beat, the monster disappeared. There was laughter in the wind. "We will meet again pathetic mortals, we will meet again!", the invisible monsters voice roared.

"Coward!", Iolaus screamed, ready to take off after it.

"Hold it Iolaus, we've won for now. It went off to tell it's master we're commin' for him!", Xena said, putting a restraintive hold on his shoulder.

"What now?", Gabrielle asked.

"First we gather up supplies, we'll need them for the trip ahead", Xena said putting away her sword and chakram.

"I know a town not far from here, Mythos. It will have all the supplies we'll need", Hercules said pointing the way.

"Great, let's get a move on shall we?", Xena said in commanding tone and walking in the direction Hercules pointed.

Hercules, Iolaus, and Gabrielle looked at eachother and then at Xena. They shrugged and saluted to their "_commander_", before laughing and following along.


	24. Love Is A Many Splendored Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Xena and Hercules gangs, Gods, etc.**

**Warning: This story takes place in our time period and in ancient Greece... It's a bit confusing but you'll soon see what I mean. I've made it pretty obvious who the characters are, but if you get stuck on one that you can't figure out don't be afraid to ask. There is also no subtext. This is my first Xena fic so please let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 24**

Elle had butterflies in her stomach. Yeah maybe she wasn't going to the prom, but it didn't stop her best friend from going and she desperately hoped that Lena would kick her stubbornness for a while and accept Hunter's prom proposal.

"If he even asks...", Elle replied out loud.

"If who asks?", Lena asked, amused at her friends far away look.

"Hmm? Oh, no one. Forget it", she laughed, shrugging it off as nothing.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say", Lena replied, rolling her eyes.

"Lena?", Elle asked tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah?", the dark teenager responded.

"Have you ever considered going to the Prom at all? I mean it could be really fun and-", Elle began.

"Oh no you don't", Lena interjected.

"What?", Elle asked innocently.

"Don't you dare try to set me up with Hunter. I know what that brain of yours in cookin' up and I'm not falling for it", she replied with a smug smile.

"What are you talking about? I would never try to set you up against your own will", Elle defended, smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Well what about that time when you tried to get me to go for that Rafael guy. You know the one responsible when Jax got brutally beaten up?", Lena reminded pointedly.

"Oh... forgot about that one, but hey he was cute... and he even managed to try and make up for it!", she shot back.

"Come on Elle! He bet his friends that he could score with me! You call that making up for it?", Lena said in a repulsed tone.

"Hey you're the one that kissed him!", Elle yelled.

"I did NOT kiss him... he kissed me and it was the only way to get him to leave me alone!" Now it was Lena's turn to defend herself.

"Sure", Elle said in a mock tone. "What even brought us to this subject anyway! I thought we were talking about prom?"

"We were and I already told you I'm not going. End of story", Lena said sharply and walked over to the lunch table.

Elle watched her friend leave. What was her problem? Why did she hate Prom so much? And who really did kiss who?... Well that one didn't really matter, but still she had so many darn questions! She grabbed her tray and decided to follow her friend to the table.

"Hey little one!", Love greeted as Elle sat herself down.

"Hi Love. How's it going?", she asked a little unenthused.

"I am fantabulous!", the energized blonde replied.

"At least someone is", Lena spoke in.

"Aww... not a good day warrior babe? My bro givin' you problems again?", Love asked, showing genuine concern.

"Something like that", Lena responded.

"Sorry, my bro's deluded and I wish I could fix that, but sadly I can't. I do however have the biggest scoop of the day!", she said with a squeak.

"What's that?", Lena questioned.

"A new student!", Love replied. Her eyes lit up as she sipped noisily on her diet coke.

"Really? Coming here?", Elle asked intrigued.

"Well no duh! Of coarse here, otherwise I wouldn'ta brought it up!", Love said sarcastically.

"Well when is the student supposed to be here?", Elle asked, obviously ignoring Love's sarcastic tone.

"Actually he's already here and if you ladies look to your left you'll see him", Love smiled and pointed towards a tall, dark guy.

The girls looked over at him and Lena felt her heart stop.

"Brian?", she whispered in shock.

Both Elle and Love turned around to their friend, a question mark clearly on their faces.

"You know him?", Elle asked, studying her friends expression.

Lena looked from Brian to Love and finally set her eyes on Elle. She figured she better start explaining.

"Yes I know him. I used to date him back in Junior High. You should remember him too, he left when we became freshman", Lena said, looking back over to Brian.

"Brian? Brian? That name doesn't sound familiar... wait didn't he have a funny Spanish type accent?", Elle asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah that's the one. He also had a funny last name too, "Warlord." Who the heck has that for a last name!", Lena questioned joining Elle in laughter.

"Hey I remember that too... his last name gave me the creeps. I always thought he was evil or something", Elle replied with a smile.

"I don't know if he was evil, but he sure wasn't any saint", Lena said shaking her head at the thought.

"Crazy. Why did he leave anyway? Didn't he like it here?", Elle asked amused.

"Beats me. I remember him telling me that he was switching schools, he thought he was "in love" with me and that he was sorry it couldn't work out", Lena said in remembrance.

"He was in love with you!", Elle and Love asked in unison.

"I guess. I didn't care or take it seriously. I liked him yeah, but it sure wasn't love. I was only 13 for goodness sake!", Lena spit out.

"Well Lena babe, don't look know, but I think your Jr. High Romeo just spotted you and is like casually walking over here as we speak", Love said and smiled sweetly, trying hard to hold in her laughter.

Lena looked over to see Brian looking at her as if she was some sort of prey. "This is not happening", she whispered.

"Lena!", Brian greeted in the accent Elle had mentioned.

"Brian", Lena greeted less enthused.

"How are you? It's been so very long!", he replied and sat himself comfortably next to Lena.

"Oh... I'm doin' great and you?", Lena asked. "I see you still got that accent thing goin' on."

Dispite Elle's and Love's obvious enjoyment out of the situation she pretended to at least be a little intrigued.

"I am Wonderful! Well as wonderful as any man could be without his lost love", Brian responded looking down.

"Lost love?", Lena questioned, afraid of the response.

"You Lena. I've missed you so much and I've regretted leaving you here when you needed me the most", he replied taking her hands in his.

Lena looked at him as if he'd gone mad. Elle and Love couldn't contain themselves any longer and were on the verge of falling out of their seats with laughter.

Lena carefully removed her hands from him and wiped them against a napkin.

"Brian I think you've taken this "love" thing a little too far", she reasoned.

"No, no I haven't. Don't you see? I haven't taken it far enough! You can't tell me that you didn't care for me back then", Brian said with pleading eyes.

"Brian, we were in Junior High! I didn't love you, I wasn't capable of love. We were just kids!", she yelled incredulously. "Now if you've come back here to try in get back with me, you my friend are deeply out of luck", she said in a calmer tone.

"We were ment Lena. I'll make you see that sooner or later. Just wait!", Brian replied in a determined tone.

He looked at her one last time before getting up and making his way out of the lunch room.

Lena rolled her eyes and turned to her friends. "Thanks for all the help guys!"

Elle trying desperately to catch her breath could only manage a hand on her friends shoulder to show her an apology.

"Hey what was that all about?", a voice said behind Lena.

She turned only to be met with the questioning face of Hunter.

"I'd like to know the same thing", Aaron replied stepping out from behind Hunter.

Lena thought she would lose her mind! The nerve of these people!

"You know sometimes I wish I was the one who switched schools!", she yelled heatedly and angrily made her way out of the lunch room as well.

The four of them watched after her, none of them really knowing what to do.

"Was it something we said?", Hunter asked bewildered.

Elle and Love looked at each other and burst out in another fit of giggles. This time no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't stop it.

The guys looked at each other and then at the girls and then back to each other before turning around and going their separate ways, leaving the two girls to their own little giggle fest.

**The character of Rafael that Lena and Elle talk about is the character of Rafe in the third season episode"King Con." The character of Brian is Borias, Xena's old lover and the father of her son Solan.**


End file.
